criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown
This is the first case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. Case Background The player arrives in Britain after a long flight to become a homicide detective for the World Crime Investigation Agency. The player is gratefully welcomed by the chief of the agency, Flora Russais and her assistant, Rosie Deerwood. Flora said Samuel was undercover so she introduced the player to Lauren Wong, excited for their first investigation together. Flora introduced the player to coroner Nicky Saedd, head of forensics Johan Miller, tech expert David Guguin, profiler Natasha Dimitri, and historian Adam Campney. Wanting them to get started, Flora told them to head to Buckingham Palace to patrol the crowd. At Buckingham Palace, much to the crowd's shock, an arrow flies out from the crowd and struck Prince Daniel in the head as the queen was about to crown him king. The player ran up on stage and barred off the crime scene for investigation. The body was sent to Nicky for autopsy. The queen demanded to speak to the duo and told them to find the prince's killer immediately. The player agreed and they continued to investigate, including visiting a tea parlor and uncovering that the killer handled firearms and drank tea. Soon, the tech expert David told them his discovery: he found where the victim was the previous night. Victim *'Prince Daniel' (shot in the head while he was being crowned king) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Not Incriminated Yet' Suspects Queen Suzanne II Queen of England The suspect drinks tea. The suspect enjoys theater. Appearance: She wears a formal Queen dress with her jewelled crown. Count David Heir to the British Throne The suspect drinks tea. Appearance: He wears a formal Count's suit. Emily Reuben Tea Parlor Owner The suspect handles firearms. The suspect drinks tea. The suspect enjoys theater. Appearance: She wears a red shirt under a yellow vest with a brown skirt. Alice Sussica Theater Owner The suspect handles firearms. The suspect drinks tea. The suspect enjoys theater. Appearance: She wears a black dress and a necklace with jewels. Ben Sablo Spanish Finance Minister The suspect handles firearms. The suspect drinks tea. The suspect enjoys theater. Appearance: He wears an ashen grey suit with a Spanish flag brooch with jewels. Killer's Profile The killer handles firearms. The killer drinks tea. The killer enjoys theater. The killer.... The killer.... Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Buckingham Palace. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces, Prince’s Bag; New Suspect: Queen Suzanne II) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles firearms) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture) * Examine Picture. (New Suspect: Count David) * Interrogate Count David about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Count David identified) * Ask Queen Suzanne about her witnessing of the victim’s death. (Prerequisite: Buckingham Palace investigated) * Examine Prince’s Bag. (Result: Tea Parlor Cup; New Crime Scene unlocked: Tea Parlor) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Blue Sash, Faded Paper; New Suspect: Emily Reuben; Prerequisite: Tea Parlor Cup found) * Examine Blue Sash. (Result: Strange Substance) * Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Strange Symbol) * Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00:00) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Globe Theater. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Prince's Crown; Wet Paper; New Suspect: Alice Sussica) * Examine Prince's Crown. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Count David's DNA) * Talk to Count David about tampering with the victim's crown. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Theater Catalogue) * Examine Stain. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys theater) * Investigate Tea Parlor Tables. (Prerequisite: All tasks Must be completed; Clues: Briefcase, Faded Photo) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Official Spanish Paper) * Analyze Official Spanish Paper. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Ben Sablo) * Ask Ben Sablo why he is in England. (Prerequisite: Official Spanish Paper Analyzed) * Examine Faded Message. (Result: Threat) * Talk to Emily Reuben about the threat to the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Fountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Hidden Chest, Faded Notepad, Faded Paper) * Examine Hidden Chest. (Result: Unlocked Chest) * Examine Cash. (Result: Euros Owned by Ben Sablo) * Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Alice's Threat) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Spain News Headline) * Ask Ben about the Euros in the chest. (Prerequisite: Cash examined) * Ask Alice Sussica why she threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Alice's Threat) * Investigate Palace Gardens. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Flowers, Crossbow) * Analyze Crossbow (6:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Crossbow; Attribute: The killer.....) * Examine Flowers. (Result: Jewel) * Analyze Jewel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer....) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Europe AI 1 (1 star)